


Past the strawberry fields

by baeconandeggs, Leelia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, M/M, Omega/Omega, Pining, Smut, heat - Freeform, memory loss due to heat, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelia/pseuds/Leelia
Summary: Baekhyun is supposed to have his first heat soon, but the only person he wants to spend his heat with is his best friend Chanyeol, who is an omega as well. Chanyeol, who is already being courted by an alpha.





	Past the strawberry fields

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 082
> 
> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hi guys, thanks for your interest in my fic. I'm very happy to be a part of this fic fest, and had a lot of fun writing. To the prompter, I'm sorry this is not as angsty as you probably would have liked, but I did my best. I mean, I actually did cry while plotting, but I think it was rather out of a nostalgic feeling? I did not have a beta, however, I would like to not thank my writing program. When I write neighbour with an u, I write neighbour with an u ok?
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun had already began setting, as Baekhyun got closer to his home. The old bicycle was creaking and the only gear that was still working made riding it exhausting, even though the terrain was flat. Accompanying the noises of his old bicycle were the croaking frogs in the rice fields that bordered the road on both sides. He soon came the small village he grew up in. It was so small, it was only a gathering of a few houses. There, he got some rice crusts from old Mrs Cha, and said hello to uncle Oh, exactly as his mother had ordered him to do. He was ready to continue, as he sighted a small gathering of people his age. A smile formed on his face, because he knew all of them. How could he not, when there were only a handful of kids around here anyway? He had known them his whole life and cherished each of his friends. Especially the tall one, who in this exact moment  recognised  him.   
  
"Hey Baek", his best friend exclaimed and waved at him, signaling to come over. When he arrived first thing he got was a big hug from Chanyeol, and several smiles from his other friends.

"Running errands as always?" Chanyeol said with a sympathetic pat to his back. "Come hang out when you're finished? It finally got warm enough to stay out longer! "  Chanyeol was always so enthusiastic, but Baekhyun was not really allowed to stay out after sunset.

His friends all knew, so an answer was not really necessary, but it just made Baekhyun pout and answer anyway.

"You know how it is guys." He said apologetic and threw a shrug in as well. "I'll sneak out one of these days but until then have fun without me."

After another hug from Chanyeol and waves from the other guys, Baekhyun mounted his bicycle again and rode homewards. Soon after the houses came the strawberry fields that belonged to Baekhyun's family. The strawberries would be ripe soon, and Baekhyun's aid would be needed as every year. It was tedious work, and the few straberrys he was allowed to snack on from time to time didn't make it much better. At this point, the valley got more and more narrow, until the fields stopped and the road and the stream were bordered by bushes that grew on the steep hillsides.

At the point where the road made a sharp turn towards Baekhun's house he stopped riding and started pushing; the street was way too steep. The last sun rays met the stone steps that lead to the temple on the opposite hillside. It was an old temple, rarely used anymore, but keeping it clean was one of Baekhyun's many chores.

When he finally reached the house, he was out of breath. From here, he could see the valley, and the gathering of houses further down. He was not sure, but he thought he made out his bunch of friends walking towards the river. He was jealous, no doubt.

  
While waiting for dinner, he went up to his room, and a big sigh left his mouth when he finally flopped down on his bed. Chanyeol had smelled so sweet today. He actually had smelled more and more sweet for a while now.

 

 

_Omegas are the rarest of the three secondary genders. It is widely believed that their soul purpose, male or female, is to get mated by a strong alpha, bear him many children and be his and his offspring's devout servant for the rest of their lives._

  
This passage from Baekhyun's old primary school textbook was something that had haunted him his whole childhood. He had hoped and hoped, and hoped that he would not present as an omega. The few omegas he knew were very unlucky. Mrs Cha for instance had had a blue eye again today, and it was no secret that her alpha had started using her as his punching bag as soon as she was not fit for breeding anymore. And there was Bakehun's father as well. A female alpha bearing the child of a male omega was a rarity and often frowned upon, and it was also one of the reasons why the Byun family lived even more secluded than the rest of the valley was anyways. And even though Baekhyun's mother was very sweet at times, she was very moody more than often and had always ordered the male family members around as long as Baekhyun could remember. But being ordered around was bearable; being screamed at and slapped for no apparent reason was not, and Baekhyun was glad it only happened rarely these days. But he knew that his father had it worse. The sad thing was that here, in the countryside, people were conservative. People thought that this was how things were supposed to be. People read the textbooks they got in school and lived by them.   
  
Baekhyun had always hoped that he would present as a beta. Most betas got mated to other betas, glad that they would not have to deal with alphas. It was not that all alphas were violent, but you could never know.   
  
But when he had turned fifteen, Baekhyun had presented as an omega. His best friend, Chanyeol, had done so soon after. He was an omega as well. There was only one alpha in their small group of friends. Junmyeon was one year older than Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He was a good guy, pretty tame for an alpha but he did have a very commanding aura. Junmyeon was also the one who had his arm around Chanyeol's back most of the time nowadays. He had started back in winter, and made it quite clear that he would court Chanyeol for real once he got close to his first heat. And to Baekhyun's disappointment, Chanyeol did not seem to oppose the alpha's advances. Which sane omega would?   
  
But Baekhyun and Chanyeol had always been best friends. They had grown up together, had sneaked away together when Baekhyun's mother would not allow them to play; they had almost drowned in the river together that one time, and another time they almost broke an artifact while playing at the temple.    
  
Now they were both eight teen, Baekhyun turning nineteen soon. After both of them had come of age, they had, as everyone had to do so, stopped taking heat suppressants at the same time. Now spring was near. Both of them would go into heat. Baekhyun would be all alone, but what made the situation unbearable was that Chanyeol would most probably be with someone - someone that was not Baekhyun.   
  
Even before presenting, Baekhyun had known that Chanyeol was the one for him. They had always been together, so who else would he want by his side? Chanyeol, who seemed to grow taller and taller, Chanyeol, whose ears stuck out in the most endearing way, Chanyeol, who had a big heart, who saved all the baby animals, who gave the best hugs and the longest, the one and only who would ever understand the small boy who cleaned the temple and picked the strawberries.   
  
But then they both were omegas, and why would two omegas mate? It made no sense for a folk so conservative. Going by their logic, offspring from two omegas would be too weak to survive their first few years. Strong offspring should come from strong seed, from a good alpha.    
  
So that was what Chanyeol would be doing, as Baekhyun had always feared. If not this heat, then it would have to be the one next year, and Chanyeol would get mated by his alpha.

 

 

It took another few days until Baekhyun was allowed to stay out after sunset, and it was only because of a birthday. One of their friends, a beta who was already a few years older, celebrated and had suggested just going down to the river, even though they went there often, as it was the group's go to place when they wanted to just hang out. Baekhyun straddled his old bicycle, the cookies he had made for her in the basket.    
  
He was excited; it was one of the first times this year he was allowed to go out. He whistled while riding the bicycle downhill. He used to belt his favourite songs, but then once a pretty big insect had flown into his wide open mouth, which had probably been the biggest scare in his whole live. When he arrived at the village, the others were already there. He got a bear hug from Chanyeol as usual and proceeded to congratulate the birthday girl.    
  
Baekhyun presented his cookies, when they arrived at the river, but then Chanyeol took out his self made kimbap which they ate first. Chanyeol's kimbap were famous, he was really skilled at making them. Whenever Baekhyun would try, the seaweed would get too soggy or he would not roll them tight enough and all the ingredients would fall out after cutting the roll into slices. It had happened many times, when Chanyeol and Baekhyun attempted to make kimbap together, but Chanyeol would always just smile and ruffle his hair, eat it anyway and afterwards demonstrate how it really is done.   
  
The place where they hung out was not that special. At the other side of the river there was mostly rocks and a small cliff, but on this side where they stayed, there was a bed of gravel and some bushes. There were some more secluded spaces where they had often played hide and seek when they were younger, and even a little place where Baekhyun and Chanyeol once had buried a treasure which was still there.

Gradually the sun went down but it was not as dark as some nights, because full moon was near. Baekhyun got almost as much praise for his cookies as Chanyeol got for his kimbap, and after they had cake as well, they just sat there talking, catching up. Baekhyun found he had missed quite a lot, some new insiders and some apparently rather raunchy conversations his friends had had. And even if it made him sad that he was not allowed to spend as much time with his friends, the one thing that soothed him was Chanyeol always being there. The whole night, they had been at each others side, cuddling and huddling together as it went colder.

Baekhyun enjoyed the evening as much as he could. He had fun, really. He laughed a lot, joked himself, but there was one thing bringing him down and this one thing was Junmyeon, always there at Chanyeol's side as well. And while Junmyeon respected their cuddle time, he often rested his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, or at the small of his back. When the group parted, Chanyeol walked Baekhyun home, but not without a hug from Junmyeon that left his scent lingering, reminding Baekhyun where his place was, who Chanyeol would be with very soon.

 

 

Another few days passed - and it became very obvious that Baekhyun would go into heat soon. Normally it started around full moon, because even if most people were not able to turn into wolves anymore, they were still affected by their connection to the moon. Baekhyun could not smell himself very well, but the people's faces he met that day said enough. Baekhyun was not sure how he should feel about it. It was a moment he had waited for for a long time, but he had also dreaded it. As much as he knew, heats were not pleasant at all, especially if there was no partner. Baekhyun did not have one, and at this point he did not want one. His mother had once talked of a distant cousin from the  neighbour  valley but he just could not imagine just having a stranger helping out. The only one who would do was Chanyeol,  and Chanyeol was already taken.

He managed to finish his errands early, and when he turned the corner and walked up to his family's house, he sensed something being weird. He could smell neither of his parents. They had not told him they were about to leave, so he was quite confused, but then he found his mother's note on the kitchen table.

_Baekhyun, it's your mother. You stank up the whole house so I decided I don't need to hear you moaning through your heat. The house is yours, your mother and father will stay with your grandma and will be back in a week. Stay hydrated. There's food you can heat up for the next few days._

Baekhyun sighed. That was so typically his mother he was not even surprised. At least she was the one who left, at least she didn't make Baekhyun leave, as new and different scents at a new place would probably be a little stressful during a heat. It would get difficult though, he did not know if he would be manage to feed himself those next few days. He took out his old phone he used only for one reason: Texting Chanyeol.

 

'Meet at the temple? Need to see you!'

 

Baekhyun was lucky to have Chanyeol, he really was. Because not even a minute later his answer came.

 

'Always got time for you. Be there in five.'

 

Baekhyun was so glad that he had such an awesome best friend. And even if Chanyeol would not be there for him the way he wished most, he knew that he could count on him, and count on the fact that he was always there to help and cheer him up. He went to the temple on foot, it was so near. Down the hill, across the roads and up the steps, and there he was. The temple was their place. A safe haven. A remnant of ancient gods no one seemed to worship anymore. But Baekhyun felt safe there, as did Chanyeol.

He sat down on the steps at the entrance and waited. It dawned on him more and more what a heat all alone meant, and the disappointment settled in. His mother was always like this. So typically Alpha. She always played nice, always seemed concerned, but when he really needed her she never was there. Sitting there, legs knees pulled towards his chest and head resting on his arms, he must have made quite the pitiful picture, but then he was suddenly caught in a warm embrace. Chanyeol had made it.

"What did she do this time?"

"Oh you know, just abandoned me when I'm about to go into heat."

Baekhyun's response came flat, his voice tiny and hurt. Chanyeol's embrace only fastened.

"I'm so sorry Baek."

That was all Chanyeol said back but more was not needed; the embrace was what really made it better, until Baekhyun finally spoke again, telling Chanyeol exactly what he had found when he came back home.

"It really sucks, I'm so sorry your mother is like that."

"Typically alpha, isn't it?" Baekhyun said with a bitter laugh, looking up at Chanyeol. He was so close. Smelled so good. There was a hint of Junmyeon but Baekhyun ignored it as much as possible.

"I don't think so actually. Like here, true, all Alphas here are kind of assholes. I mean, safe Junmyeon. But I really don't think they are like this everywhere, you know?" Chanyeol said with a smile.

"I have been researching a little actually, and you know what? In the city, there's so many wolves who live much more traditionally, isn't that funny? Like, they live in packs, they can turn into wolves and worship the old gods isn't that awesome? And here we are, and everyone forgot everything and the only thing we act on is the hierarchies between the secondary sexes? In a very abusing way?"

Chanyeol's beaming face turned into a grimace instantly talking about alphas but then gained his enthusiasm again soon enough.

"Like, I really want to go there. Let's go there Baekhyun. Don't you wanna go to the city?"

And Baekhyun really would, he would follow Chanyeol anywhere. And he was right. their lives would probably be much better in the city, if what Chanyeol found out was true. Baekhyun had always wanted to know how life as wolves used to be, how changing and running on four legs would be. How belonging to a pack would be, belonging to something bigger, and being able to rely on each member. But could he actually? Could he leave things behind? The life here in the countryside was everything he knew. Working on the strawberry fields. Cleaning a temple nobody cared for. Running errands for his mother.

She would never allow it. Ever since he had graduated high school in the  neighbour  village she had kept him back. Had not allowed him to go to university, told him she needs him here. And he had never had the courage to ask for something else. But actually, all his friends were like this, held back by their parents to live a simple and boring live, and practically be the slave of their parents. He hated being stuck like this. But would he ever only mention the idea of leaving for the city, his mother would get angry, Baekhyun knew that. She'd probably slap him as well. And then never allow him to go outside and meet his friends again.

"I'd love to, Chanyeol. It sounds awesome, really." Baekhyun said in a rather sad tone which told Chanyeol exactly what had been going on in his head.

"I know Baek, I know. But think about it, ok? We could just, like, leave. Not even tell our parents. Then they can't forbid it."

And Baekhyun said nothing but just finally slung his arms around Chanyeol as well. Leaned onto him, until they practically lied on the floor, cuddling. Baekhyun started humming, and they stayed like this for a long time. Baekhyun could stay like this forever. Chanyeol was all he needed. And in moments like this, it was almost overwhelming, how much he loved him.

"You know, Junmyeon actually said he wants to go too."

Baekhyun loved the way Chanyeol's chest vibrated when he talked. And then it dawned upon him what he had said. He almost forgot about Junmyeon, but of course the reason Chanyeol would want to go was because of Junmyeon. He could not respond. Just hummed again, to signal that he had heard. A while after he just started talking in a low voice. Talking about anything else. His day, the looks on the people's faces. And about the day before, about the clothes he had bought in the secondhand store in the  neighbour  village. The weird, long haired guy whose secondary gender he could not figure out by scent who had tried to tell him something about their  saviour , and an Utopian future.

It got dark soon. For once, Baekhyun did not have to get home, no parents, no curfew. But Chanyeol did. And they let each other go, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up. He did not let go of his hand, until they reached the street at the end of the steps. Then he embraced him again.

"You do smell really sweet, Baek. Like strawberries. Always have, but now? It's overwhelming, you know."

A sigh.

"Text me, Baek. As soon as you get your heat. Probably tomorrow when you wake up. I want to help."

That made Baekhyun's head perk up.

"H.. help?" He could only stutter. Chanyeol could not mean it right?

"Just. You know, being there for you, keep you hydrated and fed, ok? I want to do that for you. I don't want you to be alone."

And Baekhyun nodded. Of course Chanyeol could not help him through his heat like an alpha could. But he was happy enough for now. He would not be alone, He could always count on Chanyeol, indeed.

 

 

He did have this really weird feeling when he came back home. He could not really recall being alone in this house. It was not small either. And now it was totally empty. Earlier, when he had rushed out, so eager to see Chanyeol and be cheered up by him, he had not really registered it, but there was a big sauce pan full of rice with beans, like his mother had written. He heated up some, because who knows when he would actually have an appetite the next time. He decided to get some sleep as well, so he could be well rested. When he entered his bedroom he noticed something else: There was a small basket with the very first strawberries this year and... a dildo with a knot on his bed table. It was a kind gesture, probably from his father. The dildo scared him a little but he stored the info for later, who knows maybe he would want to use it in his heat state.

When he woke up the next morning, he knew Chanyeol and basically everyone else had been right. There was definitely something different. He felt a heat forming under his skin, not really there yet but he knew he would get hit fully by his heat soon. He decided to take a shower for now, maybe he could prolong this for a little. When he god rid of his pajama he suddenly caught his form in the mirror. Hi cheeks were flushed, but his whole body seemed so - different. He seemed to glow, and look so much curvier, inviting. 

The shower did not help. He definitely did get hotter and by the time he got out he felt the heat so much more. Not bothering with clothes, he ran downstairs to get some water bottles out of the fridge and nearly drained one whole. He took another upstairs. Maybe now would be a good time to text Chanyeol, so he reached for his cellphone. Only to notice that Chanyeol had already texted him two hours ago.

 

Morning :) Text me as soon as it starts. I'm on standby ;)

 

Chanyeol really was the best friend ever. And he would be here, helping him during his heat. His heart ached a little. Because he would not help him  _through_  his heat. But he had known that Chanyeol was unreachable for a long time anyway, so he pulled himself together and started typing.

 

Morning :) It started. It's not very bad yet. I probably won't need help for another few hours but thanks ^^

 

He put the phone down but just that moment, he felt the first slick flow out of him and he sighed. He lied down on the bed and decided to just go for it. He led out an involuntary gasp when his hand made contact with his dick. Just a few strokes and he was hard. Baekhyun was not the kind of person who did this often, so he didn't know what worked well and what did not. The only few times he had gotten off, what really had done it for him had been more the thought of Chanyeol, and less the actual touch. It was nice for now. there was no urge yet, and his hand on his dick felt good, but not really satisfying. That was something common during a heat, as much as he knew. Everything would be good, he would eventually burn up, have orgasms after orgasms, but it would never be really satisfying if he went through it alone. Mentally, he was prepared.

More slick started to flow, as he began thinking of Chanyeol. Nothing particular, just his presence. He tried to remember how he had smelled the previous day. Chanyeol had always smelled like flowers. Not a particular one, more like a potpourri of all the sweet and pretty flowers he knew (and probably more). With that image and scent in mind, he got more aroused and  realised  he had started letting out breathy little moans. The heat got a little stronger when he got nearer to his orgasm, and when he stroked himself over the edge he got the first taste of how his heat would feel. Because his erection remained and he felt like he could just go again.

He decided to postpone it for now though. He had just touched himself to test out the waters, to find out how far he really was into the heat but he found he could still think straight, still had full command over his body. Neither had he felt the urge to reach down, past his dick and touch his hole, which did release slick all the time but it really was manageable still.

After chugging down some more water he went down to the kitchen and ate the strawberries which he had put in the fridge. They were sweet and much more satisfying that his orgasm, and with a smile he went to his room again. He reached for his blanket and decided to sleep some more. At this point he could only wait.

The heat was much more stronger when he woke up again, and he felt a moan escape his mouth when he felt the blanket rub on his dick.

 

'now'

 

He  texted  to Chanyeol and then it hit him. If he thought before he had known what his heat felt like, he was completely wrong. Suddenly he was burning up, sweat forming on his forehead, slick now gushing out. His hand wandered to his dick again and the only little composure he had stopped him from fingering himself. He was a little wary of that, never having done it.

It took only a few minutes and he could smell Chanyeol before he could hear him. But then he heard him run up the stairs really noisily, and he knew his Chanyeol had arrived. With a smile he continued stroking his dick. Chanyeol's real scent made it so much more enjoyable.

"You came."

He managed to say when Chanyeol barged into his room. And then he moaned his name which was a little embarrassing but he hoped Chanyeol could ignore it.

"Yes here I am. So tell me, like, how are you? Still thinking straight or already full heat?"

Chanyeol said when he stood in front of Baekhyun, who was very embarrassed but could not stop touching himself. At this moment, he was very happy that he had not gotten rid of the blanket yet and was still somehow hidden from Chanyeol's view.

"Good. I'm awfully hot, but still thinking straight. Not for so much longer."

"Cool. Um, you know, I was kinda hoping, because I have actually been thinking. You know, I waited at the temple and yeah, thinking."

Chanyeol gulped and Baekhyun could feel the sudden shyness, the nervousness and he got nervous too.

"So, I was not telling the whole truth you know, yesterday. Like, I want to help with your heat, but I actually meant like, helping through it. I want to touch you. I know I won't be able to help a whole lot, because I'm just some omega but I swear I'll do my best really. I want to make it easier for you, I want to be here for you. I want you so much, you have no idea Baekhyun, I-"

"Chanyeol, you're rambling."

Baekhyun could only interrupt Chanyeol. He would dance out of joy but he also really just needed someone to fuck him. Also, Chanyeol had said nothing about feelings, so he did not hope for those yet. But what he needed was Chanyeol's touch now that it was offered.

"Come here. Give me your hand."

A jolt went through him at the touch, and he held Chanyeol's hand with the one that wasn't currently stroking his dick. And with a big smile and with an as steady a voice as he could manage he said, "Chanyeol, for now and the whole duration of my heat I give you my consent to touch me, hold me, fuck me, make me feel good. Ok? Please make me feel good."

The last few words were a mere whisper but Chanyeol heard. In an instance he was on the bed, holding Baekhyun. And how he held him! And did not stop looking in his eyes, coming nearer and then their lips touched. Baekhyun was in heaven.

Chanyeol's touch was so much better than his scent.

"You make it better and worse at the same time."Baekhyun voiced his thoughts out with a small laugh. Then he continued kissing Chanyeol, increasing the pressure. He had kissed someone when he was ten, but this was different, so much more intense. After a while, he opened his mouth out of instinct and let out a gasp when Chanyeol tangled their tongues together. In the meanwhile he had started touching Baekhyun's body, peeling the blanket off of him.

Just then Baekhyun remembered the heat again,  momentarily forgotten through Chanyeol's presence. Now he really felt the need but then he felt one of Chanyeol's hand on his dick. The other had gone straight to his ass in the meantime, kneading it and it felt oh so good.

Baekhyun forgot himself more and more. The pleasure increased and increased and he knew he needed something.

"Chanyeol, please", he managed to moan and Chanyeol seemed to understand. His big hand wandered over his ass cheek to his hole, and then one finger circled his rim. It felt so good, just that small touch. It made him shiver and moan some more, and it felt even better when Chanyeol's finger breached him.

"So good, Chanyeol," he whispered with a smile. And Chanyeol smiled a warm smile back, continuing working his finger in and out of him, and then he kissed Baekhyun's neck, going even further down, nibbling on his collarbone on the way and finally found his nipple.

The stimulation on both those places, places he had not known before he was so sensible at, it made him come all over his belly. This orgasm felt so much better, but again, he knew that he could just continue. This, he gestured to Chanyeol who continued to lick his nipple after a sweet kiss on the lips. The heat continued to sizzle. He could feel Chanyeol using a second finger and a third, and then Chanyeol asked something but Bakehyun could not comprehend anymore. Just moan, gasp, shudder. And Chanyeol seemed to understand that he was gone now, and understand what Baekhyun needed just this moment. He kissed Baekhyun on the lips again.

"This probably will not be as good as an alpha", he muttered but Baekhyun did not notice. He just felt Chanyeol standing up, his touch leaving and he was confused, and sad because he was gone, but in an instant he was there again, naked now. Chanyeol took him into his embrace again. And with a kiss, he entered Baekhyun, starting to fuck him slowly. It felt so good. Everything was hot and there was so much pleasure and Baekhyun came, and came, and came, and Chanyeol was always there, always catering to his needs. Always holding him, and then making him drink water. Suddenly it was evening, Baekhyun fucked out but still so hot and aroused, but he could think a little clearer again and when Chanyeol understood he could leave his side for a while he went down to the kitchen to make dinner.

Then he fed Baekhyun while he was still in bed, and tucked him in.

"I have to go back home, my parents don't know exactly how I'm helping you, ok? Can you spend the night without me?"

And Baekhyun knew he would have to, so he nodded. And pursed his lips and Chanyeol laughed, kissed him a few times.

"I'll ask though, maybe I can spend the next few nights."

Baekhyun smiled like an idiot.

"You're the best. I can manage for now," he said, and with a final kiss Chanyeol left.

Baekhyun was alone again, but fortunately the heat prevented him from thinking too much. Thinking about what had happened, about why Chanyeol would want to fuck him. His best friend, who was just an omega. Then he remembered Chanyeol's fear that he wouldn't be as good as an alpha. It was not true at all, Baekhyun had enjoyed it so much. The heat had not hurt him, and Baekhyun knew that no one could have made him feel better than Chanyeol could. He made a mental notice to tell him, before a new heat wave overcame him. He stroked his dick to a quick orgasm and then fell asleep.

Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night again. It was bad. It hurt. He saw no other solution than fingering himself. But it felt no good, and the heat ate him up. He must have been screaming at this point. He remembered the dildo. The slick gushing from his hole made it easy inserting the dildo, and he fucked himself open on it. It helped, but not much. It was pleasurable, but not enough. He tried pushing the knot in, but it hurt. It hurt, but he drove it in again and again, and he felt an orgasm, felt his ass clench up around the artificial knot. He continued moving it, came again. His body seemed to respond to the sensation of a knot, but deep down he knew that that couldn't be it. Chanyeol had felt so much better. After a while, he managed to pull the dildo out, and then threw it in a corner, as far away as possible. He would just have to wait for Chanyeol to come back.

 

 

The next morning Baekhyun could think pretty clearly. He could feel the heat simmering though. He also felt pretty disgusting. There was a towel on the floor which Chanyeol had used to wipe the cum off of him, but it was also on his blanket and bed sheets, so he decided to first get a shower and then change the bedding. He managed pretty well, so he conceded to go down to the kitchen and eat some cereal.

Chanyeol waltzed in not too much later, first surprised to find Baekhyun at the kitchen table but then glad that Baekhyun seemed to do so well. Baekhyun wanted to talk. But he also just wanted to get fucked while being fully conscious.

So he took Chanyeol's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Can I ride you?" he whispered in Chanyeol's ear while tiptoeing.

Chanyeol blushed but only nodded, so Baekhyun made him strip, lie down on the bed and straddled his waist.

"You look good like this," Baekhyun smirked. A full day of getting fucked had made him a lot more confident about this. He reached down to stroke Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol got hard fast, but so did Baekhyun, and his hole got the notion too, as he felt a rather big amount of slick flowing out. It felt much better when he reached between his legs to finger himself than it had last night. He let out a small gasp which made Chanyeol  realise  where Baekhyun's hand had gone. But Baekhyun didn't let Chanyeol touch him there this time, just led Chanyeol's hands to his waist to grab him there. After a while he took his fingers out, he didn't really need it and Chanyeol's cock was right there. He grabbed it, positioned himself over it, made it slide over his hole a few times. The lingering heat made him sensitive, so this alone felt so good he let out a few moans. Then he sunk down on it without warning. It felt as good as the day before.

Chanyeol groaned then, and tried to thrust up, but Baekhyun signaled not to yet. He was fully seated and started to circle his hips experimentally. It felt very nice. Then he lifted his hips up and sank down again, doing so very slowly. He liked the drag of Chanyeol's dick inside him. He did it a little faster, but still at a rather leisurely pace. Chanyeol looked good, lying under him. Better than good actually. The rays of the still rising sun shone through the windows right where Chanyeol's semi-long hair fanned out under him. It made him look ethereal. It struck Baekhyun again, how much he loved him, so he decided to just have their talk during sex.

So he did not stop riding Chanyeol slowly, when he started talking.

"Chanyeol, this is nice but we really should talk. You know, I just want to know why. Why are you here? Why did you want to help me through my heat when you have Junmyeon? Aren't you technically cheating?"

Chanyeol got startled a little, he probably hadn't anticipating having their talk like this. But he did nod understandingly. His hands wandered to Baekhyun's legs, kneading them thoughtfully. His forehead wrinkled up, and he looked absolutely adorable.

"I'll just tell you the whole story. When Junmyeon started courting me last winter, I thought that out here, probably doomed to live this boring life forever, Junmyeon was a really good solution, you know what I mean? Like, he is always nice, gentle, and he's an alpha which means everyone would approve. I thought I could lead a nice life with him even though I knew I'll never love him the romantic way. But then, you know, I, like, started to think about rebelling, leaving, looking for a better life. Looking up packs in the city made me see so many options. Like, they're so liberal, they don't care if people of the same secondary gender get together, and that's so cool. And when your heat approached I couldn't stop thinking about it. And I suddenly remembered the look on your face when Junmyeon so openly scented me after the birthday party. You looked so dejected and sad, I started hoping. And when I met Junmyeon yesterday morning on my way to your house, I told him everything. And he like, already knew. Told me he knew how we felt about each other from the beginning and that he would not stand in our way if we decided to act on our feelings. So yeah, that's why I'm here."

"Wait. As in, how do we feel about each other?", Baekhyun whispered. He knew what his own answer was, and now, after hearing Chanyeol's words, now he really dared to hope.

Unknowingly, he started bending down until his hands landed over Chanyeol's shoulder, hovering over him, caging him in.

Captured by Chanyeol's eyes, he couldn't wait any longer.

 

"I love you."

 

They both said it. At the exact same time. In perfect unison.

 

They both laughed in the following kiss.

Then they seemed to remember that Baekhyun was still sitting on Chanyeol's dick, and started to build up a rhythm again. Now, Chanyeol's hands wandered again, but instead of going back to Baekhyun's hips he grabbed his ass, and started thrusting up. They continued kissing, moaning into each others mouths, Chanyeol finally found Baekhyun's prostate, and then they couldn't go slow any longer. They grew more restless, frantic, Baekhyun coming all over Chanyeol and his belly, and Chanyeol came inside him.

They cuddled afterwards. There were more confessions and sweet kisses. They both told each other that they had  harboured  their feelings for a long time, but they had had no hope to be accepted, or that their feelings would be reciprocated. Baekhyun also told Chanyeol about his not so pleasant encounter with the knot dildo and how much he loved it when Chanyeol fucked him. How he was pretty sure that he didn't kneed a knot to have a good time during his heat, but rather just needed someone he loved and trusted.

The heat stayed low until the evening and when it came back, Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun real good again. This time, the heat was so intense Baekhyun couldn't even remember it afterwards. Suddenly he woke up and Chanyeol told him it was already the fourth day in.

The thing about heats was, that everyone got them differently. They could never know when the peak would be, or how long it would actually last. Sometimes it would be especially bad right at the beginning, sometimes it would get worse and worse until the very end. Baekhyun  realised  his was more of an up and down. The first day had been pretty bad, while almost the whole second day was very easy to endure. And then, on the second night, it got so intense he couldn't remember more than a whole day. On the whole fourth day he felt very weak. The heat got worse again in the fourth and fifth night while the days were bearable, but he didn't lose his memory again. On the sixth morning, they fucked for the last time, and then the heat broke.

He had gotten a message from his mother saying his parents would return in the afternoon and that he better be done with his heat by then. So they aired out the house so that his parents wouldn't smell Chanyeol's scent and the sex. Baekhyun was not sure how to proceed but he knew that they needed another talk. He couldn't imagine being without Chanyeol, and now that they had confessed to each other he wanted to pursue a relationship. When Chanyeol left before Baekhyun's parents could return, they agreed to meet at the temple in the evening.

 

It did hurt when Baekhyun's parents came back without asking how he felt. Without asking how it had been for him, if he was fine. They just ignored him and went about as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't even been absent for almost a whole week. Baekhyun was glad when his mother allowed him to go out for a while. He felt really down on his way to the temple but only seeing Chanyeol already waiting for him, made everything so much better. Baekhyun skipped the last few steps and threw himself into Chanyeol's arms.

After a few smooches they sat down, the air suddenly very serious. He didn't know how to start, but fortunately Chanyeol started talking.

"I want to be with you. It's as simple as that. I already hinted at what I want to do now, Baekhyun. We should leave. When you were sleeping the third day, I contacted a pack in the city. We can join them Baekhyun. Let's just leave, run away without even asking. Because you know what, we deserve it. I love you, and you love me, we're supposed to be together. How can our parents think they have the right to keep us here? They don't. We can decide for our self, right?"

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's face in his palms, looking in his eyes lovingly while he said the whole thing. It was an easy decision. His parents wouldn't forgive him, of course. Was he ever to return, people would tell him the Byuns didn't have a son. But Chanyeol was right, it was what he deserved. They decided to not even wait. After a lot more of holding each other and some sweet kisses, Baekhyun went home on time. He didn't have many belongings, and the few he had fit inside a backpack. He also took the little money he had, it really was not a lot, so he was glad that he would not actually be dependent on it. Because they would join a pack, and joining a pack meant security. They would get help settling in, help getting jobs. Maybe the pack would even give them the opportunity to enroll in an university,

Baekhyun could barely sleep. He got up before dawn. He straddled the old bicycle, putting his backpack in the basket. He rode down the hill. Past the stairs that led to the temple. He halted at the strawberry field and found some ripe ones which he ate on the spot. Some he saved for Chanyeol. But he hurried to keep going. Chanyeol was waiting down at the village. He sat down on the luggage carrier behind Baekhyun, slung his arms around his waist. They left the village. Junmyeon was jogging along the street, but when they passed him he waved at them with a knowing smile.

The bicycle is creaking as it carries Baekhyun down the road for the very last time.

 


End file.
